PPr Kut
Lyrics Uh, yeah Why does it feel like night today? Something in here’s not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia’s all I got left I don’t know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed But I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head It’s like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face that watches everytime I lie A face that laughs everytime I fall And watches everything So, know that when it’s time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me Right underneath my skin It’s like I’m paranoid looking over my back It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like a face inside that’s right beneath my skin Hey, yo Here we go again with the pain I feel isn’t real But in my mind, I find myself in places with names but not faces My memory races at speeds Hundred degrees My soul bleeds, devil must’ve planted the seed Now it feels like my back’s against the wall I’m taking the fall Whenever I call nobody’s responding at all But I don’t know who I can trust The screaming my name I need somebody to help me out of the frame All I’m trying to do is just master me All I want to do is smoke a blast-to-beat But something keeps talking to me Consciously, responsibly, keeps haunting me from dusk ’til dawn Everything has something for you That voice inside of your head got you projecting paranoia Cold sweat shining on your face Exposing your purpose And if I ripped off your skin I’d probably find another person There’s nothing worse than trying to bring yourself on back from the dead So I advise you: listen to that voice in the back of your head It’s like I’m paranoid looking over my back It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like a face inside that’s right beneath my skin It’s like I’m paranoid looking over my back It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like a face inside that’s right beneath my skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun goes down It’s like I’m paranoid I feel the light betray me The sun goes down Can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like the face inside is right beneath my skin It’s like I’m paranoid looking over my back It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like a face inside that’s right beneath my skin It’s like I’m paranoid looking over my back It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like a face inside that’s right beneath my skin Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Reanimation